Secrets Brought to the Day of Light
by Dita5000
Summary: People from a past never mentioned, lies brought to the day of light, and drama like no tomorrow. Naru's dating a blackmailer out for blood, Masako's playing busy body, and Mai is just trying to keep her head above the water as she deals with blood related family, makeshift family, temperamental demons, and ghost with attitude. Rated M to be on the safe side. Hitaus!
1. DOD

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Ghost Hunt. If I did it wouldn't be the ghost hunt we all love and adore. **

**A/N: Sorry for changing the story on you all so many times. I don't currently have a beta reader and as I am rewriting the story I tend to find myself stuck from time to time just wondering how a character would react after all that I had written. I am aiming for this to be the last and improved version of the prologue. Also, the title has been switched to Secrets Brought to the Day of Light and you'll understand why as you read.**

The place, if you looked at it from the front, much like I happened to be, was illuminated by the full moon giving it a luminescent glow adding to its already eerie feel. Not a single light on in the mansion that so resembled those that the lords of the feudal era owned. _This is it? This is supposed to be the headquarters of the high and mighty DOD?_ I thought skeptically as my eyes followed the building from its black shackled tile roofs to its maroon red painted walls with dark grey windowsills added to the eerie feel of the place made it seem like the place was literally bleeding. _Pull yourself together man! You're a scientist not a crack addict, move one foot in front of the other, get in, speak to the person in charge, get out, and put this far behind you. _I commanded myself before making my way into the massive yard and to a set of twin colored dark grey oak doors that I had planned on knocking on until they opened when I got within knocking distance.

"Hell…Hello? My…My name is…My name is Kantaro, Rio. I…I have…I have a meeting." I stuttered out as I slowly made my way through the now open doors against my better judgment.

"Hello, Kantaro-san, and welcome to the DOD office. We've been diligently awaiting your arrival. Before you are allowed to be shown to your scheduled meeting let us give you the fair warning that all of whom seek help from DOD are given; fair warning number one, if you touch anything without permission you will die. Fair warning number two, if you try to steal from us, you will die. Fair warning number three, if you've lied about having a mission for us, you will die. Fair warning number four is that you will die. Do you, Kantaro Rio, have and questions? Any concerns that we can put to rest for you? Or had any trouble comprehending these four fair warnings that I have shared with you?" A soft spoken soothing voice that made it hard to tell if the speaker was a male or female inquired as my hands became rather sweaty.

"Um, well, I…" "Gomen, Kantaro-san, you'll be allowed to continue we just need to take care of one little thing real quick." The same soft spoken soothing voice interrupted me before **BANG! SLAM!** The twin dark grey oak doors closed as if a gush of wind went through and then exited pulling both doors shut.

"Okay, Kantaro-san, you may continue to inform us about your comprehension of the four fair warnings now." That same soft spoken soothing voice stated though it was accompanied by something sounding oddly like someone smacking the palm of their hand to their forehead.

"Who are you?" I demanded as I tripped over my own two feet trying to turn around to get ahold of the door handles.

"Kantaro-san I'm afraid that is 'not' an answer to any of the questions that were asked of you. So, once again, are there any questions or concerns that you would like to at this point of time voice?" A new voice devoid of all emotion and that happened to send chills down my spine as I righted myself to a standing position once again, stated rather than inquired. Taking a minute or two to just breathe and gather my distraught nerves I allowed myself another minute or two to take a couple deep breaths before turning, without tripping, in the general direction that the voices had been generating from before speaking.

"You ask if I have any questions or concerns and the one that jumps up at me at the moment is who is or rather what makes up DOD?" I asked though it may have come out more like a demand. One heartbeat, two heartbeats, three heartbeats and a shuffling sound. _That's it? They aren't even going to give me a reply? _I thought angrily as my hands formed fist on either side of my body.

"DOD stands for Daughters over Duty as we are a group of women from the same bloodline living to protect the innocent and indecent. DOD stands for Dolls of Demons as we claim as many lives as we try to save. DOD stands for Daughters of Destiny as we pride ourselves in knowing we were made from destiny, created for destiny, protecting for and protected by destiny, and live and die for destiny." A group of voice that certainly sounded feminine replied catching me off guard. The volume of their reply, the seriousness behind the words, and not a single person faltered.

"Then I think my only other questions or concerns would be how does DOD handle a case," "Mission, owe, what? They are called missions not cases. This may not be the last time we work for him the least we could do is to teach him proper DOD jargon." The soft spoken soothing voice whined startling me, "I'm sorry, what are DOD's procedures when handling a mission that doesn't relate to their client? That is to say the mission I have for DOD is for someone that has a restraining order on me but I feel responsible for the trouble they are facing from a supposedly enchanted ring that they received over the time span of our marriage." I stated getting it all out there in the open.

"We apologize for our sister Kantaro-san; she isn't usually present when this part of the meeting is conducted. As to our procedures on a tricky case like this we would inquire for more information on the person with the object of which you were to ask us to attend to. We would then omit you from anything and everything we would say to the person with the object if we found ourselves in a position where we could not get the object without speaking to the objects current owner. Once we made the object safe for none magically gifted humans to use the object once again we would return the object to the person who sought us out. Once we find you and return the object to you it is up to you to decide what is done with the object." A second new voice this one sounding calm and while nowhere near as disturbing as the last voice the speaker was able to cause my heart to skip a beat or two and not in a good way either.

"And that would cost me what exactly? And while we're talking cost would someone mind telling me what the hell is up with your 'fourth warning'" I inquired feeling less intimidated by this mysterious hiding in the dark group of women.

"Ten yen, into your hand, then move that hand to your left, release the yen. Wonderful, the price of our mission is of no concern to you as you wouldn't be able to or willing to pay it even if we were to share that detail with you. As for what is up with the fourth warning we all die at some point in life right?" The soft spoken soothing voice rattled off and it took every nerve in my body to not laugh at how childish the speaker was sounding.

"Kantaro-san, follow the fire fly's lights to get to your meeting and remember. No, touching without permission and no stealing." Yet another new voice said with unhidden annoyance. Not knowing if they were capable of seeing me or not I simply nodded my head and awaited the appearance of the fire fly's lights.

"You forgot the part about lying to DOD about the seriousness of his…" The soft and soothing voice commented before getting cut off by what I was going to assume was the speakers: chills down your back or calm but disturbing or even annoyed clamping a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"He just cleared that by answering our questions and getting answers to his, nimrod." Unhidden annoyance hissed as I tried not to laugh at the conversation I happened to be over hearing. Before I could hear or get used to the sound of the voices of however many members of DOD I had just met the fire flies made their appearance known and I set about following them. My earlier disbelief, anger, and doubt no longer with me as I ventured into the labyrinth that was DOD's massive office.

Unaware of how long I had been following the light of the fire flies, I was now time disoriented and theoretically lost. All I happened to be certain of was that I had gone from one pitch black room to another pitch black room. Just as I was about to speak into the darkness a breeze, an actual air in the face and around the body breeze, stirred a still curtain moving it enough to momentarily blind me as it allowed but a sliver of the full moons rays into the darkened room. Once my eyes adjusted to the new source of light I was able to see that my unspoken assumption that this room was empty was wrong.

Caught in the light of the moon was an old western style high society chair that one may have only ever seen royalty on. From where I stood I was unable to tell if someone was sitting on the chair or not but I really wasn't given any time to ponder over the thought. "You have a case for us?" A voice eerie on a completely different level than the house, and the effect the light of a full moon has on it.

"Uh, yes, I do, but…" "You do or you don't Kantaro-san." The eerie voice said and I fought with my body momentarily to get my lungs to work properly again.

"I do. My ex-wife has a family heirloom that is said to have magical properties that can only be properly contained by a member of the family or someone that has wed into the family. After our separation she refused to part with the ring and now whatever lives in or is connected to the blasted thing is putting her life in danger." I said looking forward as I once again had no clue where my audience stood.

"I'm supposed to lay the lives of my sisters and my cousins for your greedy stupid ex-wife?" The eerie voice demanded and I felt my hands once again curl into fist.

"She may be greedy but she is not stupid. And if DOD is just another place that is going to tell me to turn my back on her than you don't deserve the members of your organization I meet down stairs." I stated as I glared to the general direction that I could make out the sound of the eerie voice.

"Dude, he still so does not get it." A new voice cried out before the speaker collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"Now who's not using proper conduct?" Eerie voice hissed upon an annoyed huff.

"Come again?" I asked catching up quick to the fact that somewhere between explaining the mission I had on their table and getting pissed off at the eerie voice speaker we went from business to I didn't even have a clue.

"Your mission has been accepted. We ask for a week to allow us to work, if we need more time we'll inform you before our last day of work passes. If we for some unknown reason don't reach you before our time is up and the case is resolved without our help we shall compensate you for your time spent worried sick out of your mind with a check of twice whatever was paid to the last person you gave you Intel on us was paid. If we for some unknown reason don't reach you before our time is up and the case is resolved by us we will compensate you with a blank check for your time spent worried sick out of your mind about your ex-wife. And if we succeed in meeting our deadline we will take the payment we deem just and inform you of said payment in the form of a note letting you know the job is done and you can continue to live your life." Eerie voice said successfully shocking me speechless.

How or even when I left DOD's office to this day is still a blur to me. As is the trip back to my apartment; but I went about my days like I would have any other day of the week. Upon the day of DOD's deadline I had a run in with a nine year old girl. She had ran so quickly by me that when she stopped to look right at me and smile before continuing her path I instantly checked on my wallet. Discovering that it was indeed where it should be I placed both hands in my pocket with a frown to find the letter. I pulled it out and read:

**_Kantaro Rin-san,_**

**_DOD thanks you for your business and is happy to inform you that you're ex-wife should no longer have any troubles. As discussed in our meeting this ring is now yours to do with as you please. You need not concern yourself with payment as we have claimed the demon with in the ring. Have a nice life, enjoy your life, and maybe destiny will have another encounter in store for us in the future._**

**_Goddess of DOD,_**

**_Black Hime_**

**Shout Out: I would like to thank all the reviewers who have reviewed back when I had the very first version of this story out. I would also like to send a special thanks to Raijutei no Mougenjou your reviews always made me laugh. To my anonymous reviewer that the site named Rei the story is sort of supposed to center around Mai so I'm sorry if it annoys you. To hiya24, this rewrite may never allow you to find out but if I can I'm going to try to include that scene into the story. To everyone else I honestly just read your reviews 6-11-2012 which is when I decided to pick up, clean up, and redo this story. Hope you all enjoy the new version of the story.**


	2. Six Years Later

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ghost Hunt! If I did it wouldn't be the Ghost Hunt we all love and adore.**

**A/N: This chapter is up thanks to my amazing beta Mizuno Aoi. I'm sorry about the long wait. **

Darkness, it incased the place like a blanket tent over a kid who can't go to sleep but can't leave their bed. It was hard to see yet I seemed to know just where I was going and what I was doing as my body made its way through what my eyes said was more darkness but something, my heart maybe, said was nothing but chairs, tables, and cloaked figures. Where I was headed I wasn't sure, I couldn't even recognize the walls of the rooms I entered and exited or the outside landscape._I'm not on a case so why am I having one of these dreams?_I pondered as I continued to walk through the 'darkness'.

When I could finally see a light in the darkness I was staring at a woman with mahogany locks that just barely touched her shoulder blades. Her body was covered by what appeared to be a cloak, her skin a pale olive color as if someone had taken the color and tried to whiten it. But what truly drew me to the woman were her eyes. Much like how I knew I wasn't just maneuvering through darkness I seemed to know that this woman's eyes had once been and should have always remained a cheery and lively tree bark brown color. Instead they were now a lifeless degraded mud brown struck with horror.

"I did it. I really did it. I finally…I finally reached you." The woman said, that lifeless degraded horror look never leaving her eyes. _Where the hell was Naru when you needed him?_ I wondered as I gave the woman my best everything-is-ok-now-smile as I made to wrap my arms around her.

"I'm listening, what is wrong?" I inquired as I let my hands run up and down her back trying to sooth her as if she were crying even though she wasn't.

"You don't remember? How can you…Destiny? Taming? What of…Destiny…claimed…oath…responsibility…done." The woman said pushing away from me. _What am I supposed to remember?_ I wondered as I prepared myself to perform the nine cuts if it came down to that. "I don't have much time. Listen to me, you need to…**BEEP!**" The woman started to say before that annoying sound interrupted her.

Once the annoying beeping sound faded she was gone and all I knew of her was that her hair was mahogany, her skin a very pale shade of olive, she was beyond frightened of something, and she somehow thought I or rather whoever she saw should remember something. All in all this was one weird case dream. Not even case dream Naru had made an appearance, not that he made an appearance on every case but it would have been nice to have him here explaining things to me. I thought as I let things just fade into a blackness that wasn't frightening nor threatening.

_**…He falls in love with his reflection in the glass, ~he can't resist who's starring back~ **_My cell played Hedley's Narcissist song just barely waking me from my slumber. _Does the man seriously not get the concept of sleep? _I thought as I lazily looked for my cell phone. Upon a groan I raised my head from my pillow to glance through sleep ridden eyes for a small rectangular device that was doing its best to inform my half asleep mind that my narcissistic boss was calling. After about what felt like half an hour later but couldn't have been more than five to ten minutes, I groggily placed the mechanical device to my ear as I repositioned myself on my queen size bed so that the cell was wedged between my head and pillow with my wayward blankets situated to cover me.

_**Taniyama! **_A voice or maybe a sleep deprived figment of my imagination called out. Either way whatever it was had me on my bed stock still silent with my untouched cell between me and my pillow with my eyes closed so tight they could have been considered glued shut. No, dial tone; no weird voices; and with no chance of getting back to sleep I let out a defeated sigh as I acknowledged the harsh sun's rays of light filtering into the creases of my eye lids. I turned to verify the time; after all it is no longer fun to piss Naru off by being even a bit late, when I walk into the office. Only my slightly sleep ridden eyes where met with table and wall instead of a maroon alarm clock on top of the table's surface. _When did it get knocked down? Oh, Kami-san no! _I thought as I finally awoke rose and non-to kindly yanked my phone from my pillow. Ten-thirty the screen of my phone flashed and I screamed as I fought my blankets for freedom. _Shit, you are so screwed. _I thought angrily as I quickly made my way through my normal morning routine.

"Ouch!" I cried out as I tumbled onto my bedroom floor after my quick scan of my wardrobe lead to my eyes falling on a mahogany shirt that Keiko had bought for me some time ago. _Destiny? Taming? Oath? What does it all mean? And does it have anything to do with that weird voice or whatever that called out to me? _I pondered as I just sat there staring the shirt down. **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Taniyama-san, please remember that you aren't the only one that lives on this floor! I get that it's eleven o'clock in the morning but…" The neighbor that lives to my left said though the rest of her lecture was lost to me. _Eleven o'clock. Its elven o'clock, Naru is going to skin me alive! _I thought as I grabbed something random and threw it on, grabbed my essentials, locked up, and left my unhappy neighbor with a rushed apology and no doubt a displeased mood. My only concern was that Naru would actually fire me this time. So, I put weird mahogany headed women, strange happenings, and angry neighbors to the back of my mind and focused on getting myself to Shibuya prefecture so I could get to Shibuya Psychic Research Center better known as SPR.

**SPR Office**

**Lin's P.O.V.**

Like every day since the week after Oliver's release from the hospital we arrived to the office and instantly took refuge in our own respected offices. As was normal for me I closed my door just enough to appear closed but still open enough to make out parts of the entertaining and amusing conversations held in _Mai's Café. _For an hour or two the office remained filled with Oliver's 'girlfriend' demanding this or that using her trump card, his parents, to get him out of his office and doing whatever she wanted done. By that time the first official full time 'part-timer' arrived and Oliver dumped his unwanted menace onto the unsuspecting young priest, before once again taking refuge in his office, the blasted woman had found a way to break two chairs, three pencils, and she got Oliver to almost use his PK on five different accounts. Sadly it was still too early for Taniyama Mai to arrive at the office so there was no one there to do damage control.

With great remorse but no will or plans on rescuing the young priest I kept an ear out to make sure Oliver's 'girlfriend' Lydia Hart, didn't end up killing the poor unlucky priest as I continued to chat with Madoka about work. Though the conversation was cut short when I was brought to the door of my office upon the sound of female yelling that I discovered was merely Hara-san and Hart getting acquainted with each other for the first time. With an exasperated sigh, a shake of my head, and the iron clad will to not be caught up in the middle of it I returned my door to its previous hardly opened state to resume the conversation I had left. I had just sat down when a knock resounded on my door. _Please not 'her'. _Was my only thought as I permitted entrance to whoever was on the other side.

"Hey, Lin, do you know where Mai is? I think Hara-san is five seconds from breaking free from John's restraining hands, yeah it's that bad, and I'm pretty sure Mai is the only one who will be able to calm the situation down." The familiar voice and face of the 'part-time' college student stated with a raised eyebrow. Sparing a glance at the clock of my laptop that stated the time was now eight thirty; I fought back a sigh and turned to the 'part-timer'. "Running late and if she remembers who she's dealing with then she will be here shortly." I stated before waiting for the teenage male to get that he was dismissed.

"Right, so would there be any chance I could just chill in here for a few?" He asked and I was very tempted to just sick my shiki on him.

'No." was my simple answer and he was gone. My door was once again closed though I had to get up and readjust it but I had my small semblance of peace. Or at least I had had my small semblance of peace before the self-proclaimed miko and the monk had made their presences known. _For Mai's sake I hope she gets here soon._ I thought before finishing my unfinished computer conversation and checking all my mail. For the duration the time spent waiting for Mai to arrive was filled with none stop arguing and Oliver popping into the lobby to remind them all that some of us were actually working.

Mid-way through my progress report to the Davis's, their son walked into my office allowing the quite murmurs of: "…doll's…over weight…dead…" come to full blown sound and understandable sentences like: "I'm Shibuya, Kazuya's girlfriend." That statement alone caused an uproar that became muffled and unimportant when Oliver closed the door.

"She's late, again." Oliver commented in a tone that would have never been heard over the verbal fight outside the room. When he remained where he had been standing staring me down I couldn't contain the smirk at the fact that my usually anti-social and anti-emotional charge was beginning to get attached to his spunky brunette assistant that shared so many traits with his deceased brother Eugene.

"She's Mai," I replied as form of explanation and upon seeing his usually well masked stoic faced cave to his barely contained anger and concern I simply sighed, "Meaning she probably over slept and is on her way now. If you're truly worried though why not try calling her? Isn't that the typical action in situations like this Oliver?" I inquired keeping my voice down so that the other's, not including Hara and Hart-san, outside the office we were currently occupying couldn't hear.

"Look those over and check on those, have them back to me as soon as possible." He replied placing some files onto my desk, not answering nor denying anything before returning to his office. Once again I rose from my seat and adjusted my door before setting about the files that my charge/boss had tasked me with. When my work was slightly interrupted by the resuming bickering of Hart-san and Hara-san I spared a glance at my computer clock again and allowed myself about five minutes to pounder just what it was the only female assistant of one currently grumpy Oliver Davis and SPR Shibuya branch could have encountered to make her this late.

A half hour later _Mai's Café _was in full swing with the heavily ill-favored new waitress being attacked from all sides by all her customers except the much to closed mouthed priest. With half the work Oliver had wanted done I allowed myself the privilege of sitting in my office chair and listening to the uncoordinated verbal tennis game being played in the lobby of the SPR office. "Where do you think you're going?" Hart demanded drawing me out of my chair and closer to my office door.

"Where I go is none of your concern, but if you seriously have to know I am going to remind my no-show assistant that she happens to have a job to do." I heard Oliver reply and enjoyed a hidden moment of unhidden pleasure that my anti-social and anti-emotional charge was actually openly expressing concern for the Taniyama girl.

"You don't have to bother boss. Bou-san and I can take care of that." Yasuhara-san said and I once again fought back the urge to sick my shiki on the college student.

"Yes, _Shibuya-san _why _don't _you let them take care of that and just stay here to work an _all_ your cases?" Hart inquired and though I couldn't see the occupants of the SPR lobby I was pretty sure Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san were second's away from tackling the eighteen-year-old, pale skinned, blonde to the ground. I could also see the monk and college student restraining themselves from touching her while the priest stood their irked but indifferent.

"Who's out of a job?" I was able to hear the very out of breath but undeniable voice of Taniyama Mai as she made her appearance. The room went silent and I took the time it remained silent to open my door silently so I could get a visual view of the scene taking place in _Mai's Café. _Mai removed her coat and placed it on the coat rack while taking in the sight of the distraught Hara-san, disgruntled monk, displeased self-proclaimed miko, uncomfortable priest, the mischievous college student, the half way wrapped up in winter wear Oliver, and the smirking Hart-san.

"Where is Lin-san? Oh, Kami-san, it finally happened! You lowered yourself to dating a female and now… now you've lost your mind!" Mai exclaimed pointing her pointer finger at Oliver who had an eyebrow raised and an uncertain look in his eyes. The bickering duo and college student all broke up into fits of insane laughter and I joined Hara and John in hiding my amusement from this comment and continued to watch the events unfold.

"Mai, what are you…" "You fired Lin because of this woman!" Mai exclaimed waving her hand in Hart's general area. Before Oliver could correct Mai she continued with her rant, "Where is he? Never mind, consider this your notice that I am taking a sick day. I'll find Lin on my own and I make him see reason. Just because she your girlfriend doesn't mean she gets to boss us around and threaten our jobs. When we signed up for our jobs we were told 'you' not some barely dressed chick with poor taste in color, poor unfortunate car, was our boss. Thus, the only person that should be handing out orders and telling us we may or may not be fired should be you. But no~o you just had to go and let her fire Lin. Now instead of making tea, the tea you always demand when I come in, I have to go and hunt down a Chinese man of few words, great pride, and who I considered closer to you than your own parents." Mai chided moving to reclaim her coat. I don't know how I managed to continue to keep my presence unknown, probably has something to do with all the time I spend around Madoka, I laughed into my hand at Mai's ramble. _How do you plan to counter that Noll? _I wondered as I continued to watch from my door way.

"You're late." Was his great come back, she tells him off and all she gets is a simple reply like that. This Hart woman seriously needed to disappear and soon. **SMACK!**

"You, Shibuya Kazuya, are losing your touch. Would you like a cup of tea Lin-san?" Mai inquired before marching into the kitchenette muttering something or other under her breath. She didn't even seem concerned that she was leaving a shell shocked audience and a glaring Oliver, who was now probing his sore cheek, in her wake.


End file.
